Reunion
by ExLibris3
Summary: Jen and Gibbs have been fighting a lot lately. What feelings are really boiling under the surface? Will the reveal of them lead to a reunion between the former lovers? Jibbs.


A/N: Jibbs smut. 'Nuf said.

**Reunion**

Her fingertips tapped against the smooth surface of her desk. Repeatedly. She blinked once, twice, trying to clear her vision. It wasn't working. The words written on the report in front of her still didn't make any sense. It didn't occur to her that maybe she was a little too tired to be working. She didn't realize that maybe she was a little too exasperated to be able to focus on the words. She let a deep sigh slip over her lips as she leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and imagining herself being far, far away from her study. Disconnecting anything work-related, there was only one thing left for her brain to focus on.

In her dream world, she was back in France, in Paris. Walking the streets with the same guy she hadn't been able to get along with in… weeks. Months. Bam, her mind was back on work.

She rolled her head from side to side, bringing up a hand to massage her stiff muscles. Another sigh escaped her. Things with her and Jethro these past few months had been…complicated, to say the least. Something had been strained between them, an awkward vibe. A vibe growing stronger for every day that passed, their relationship getting more and more complicated, and then releasing into an explosion. An explosion of words. Harsh words, directed toward the other. Still, many hours later, she had not a clue as what had triggered their anger. She wasn't entirely sure who had started it, it could have been her, could have Gibbs. It even could have been Tony, who had chosen a very bad moment to interrupt them where they had been arguing on the balcony, furious sparks already flying, they'd moved into her office, where all hell had broken loose.

When she thought back to earlier this day, she immediately felt her heart rate increase, remembering the heat of the argument. And, if she hadn't been too mistaken, when she'd stopped for a second to feel, she'd thought she'd felt the room sizzling with that old familiar sexual tension that always seemed to creep up on them while arguing. Fortunately, Cynthia's awkward voice had interrupted them before it could escalate. Gibbs had stormed out, and that had been the last she'd seen of him.

She stretched her arms up in the air, a wave of heat rushing through her veins at the very thought of what feelings had been boiling under the surface during the fight. Almost subconsciously she reached for the glass of bourbon standing the edge of her desk; she took a deep drink, letting the liquid burn its way down to her stomach. That feeling always reminded her of Gibbs. And so did the strong taste. She suddenly sensed a presence, and felt herself tense, her head shooting up toward the darkened hallway. She screwed up her eyes, and though she could make out a solid shadow in the darkness. Her hand instinctively reached toward the gun in the drawer.

"That won't be necessary, Jen," she was startled at the very familiar voice traveling through the room. The last time she had heard it, it had been shouting; now it was back to its normal calming, slightly rough tone. She found that much more pleasant.

"Jethro," she breathed in relief. She heard muffled footsteps on the carpet; saw him more clearly when he came closer into the light from the lamp on her desk. Suddenly, he changed his destination, and went to the darkened fireplace instead. She watched over the brim of her glasses how he shuffled around, and in less than a minute, a comfortable fire was burning, making shadows dance across the walls of her study. The flames cast a warm light over his features.

"I assume you didn't come here just to make sure I had enough light," she said, heavily slumped back in her chair. "Or warmth," she added as she felt a comfortable warmth quickly spreading from the growing flames.

He didn't reply, just walked up behind her, she swirled her chair around, not wanting to turned her back toward him. He smirked, reached forward, and took the glass she was still clutching, from her hand. He noticed the slightly exasperated look on her face. The fire reflected in her glasses.

"Why are you here?" she demanded to know, suddenly aware of how hard her hands were gripping at the arms of the chair, how hard her heart was beating and the sexual tension that seemed to have been lit, along with the fire. She took off her glasses and placed them on her desk.

"You really wanna know?" he questioned, placing the glass back on the desk, far on the other edge, she noted. Then, her breath caught in her chest as he knelt before her.

"I just might have to show you," he mumbled, his voice getting husky, and she got a briefly unnerving feeling, that she voiced in a loud gasp as he ripped open her blouse, exposing her milky white stomach to him.

"Jethro!" she screamed, her hands gripping harder around the arms, not able to remove them and push him off. Frankly, she wasn't even sure that she would, even if she could. Especially not when he lowered his head onto her skin. His mouth tasting her, his lips feeling so damn good against her skin. She pushed her hips greedily against him, wondering if this was the wisest thing to be doing right now. Wondering, if this was what their exceedingly long, and tense, fight would finally end with. Maybe, a complete release of feeling would ease the ridiculously heavy sexual tension she'd been in denial about all along. It was worth a shot, she drew the conclusion the moment he pushed the shirt off her shoulders, his fingers skimming the outskirts of her breasts through her bra. Or, if this was just a matter of two lovers, finally daring to take the step, and reunite.

"I've missed you, Jen," he mumbled against her skin, tracing kisses down her stomach, all the way down to her hips. His hands found its way underneath her skirt, placing butterfly-light touches on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. She arched in her chair, parting her legs slightly to give him access. He grinned against her as he felt her shift.

"Come here," his voice was low, but the command demanding. He slipped his hand around her waist, and pulled her up to stand in front of him. Her deep green eyes stared pleadingly into his, her fingers playing deftly with the buttons on his shirt. He placed his hand on top of hers.

"Hey," he said, before slipping a hand behind her neck, his lips crashing down onto hers. The force in the kiss surprised her, but she quickly found herself, and kissed back with equal force. Her tongue ran across his lips, begging for permission to enter his mouth. He immediately granted her wish, and her own need and desire escalated as she felt his tongue against hers. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons, pretty sure she simply tore some of them off in her hurry to rid him off his clothes, as they were just an annoying issue right now. Lust was taking over in her brain, and her body was more than willing to obey her aroused brain's every command.

She finally freed him of cloth, and her fingers ran down his chest, not able to get enough of touching him. His hands on the small of her back pushed her roughly against him, when she felt he was already hardening, it only fuelled her need more, if that was at all possible. She didn't think anyone could want a man as much as she wanted him right now. He broke away from the kiss; she had to take several heavy breaths to get her mind to stop spinning from lack of oxygen. He grinned as he looked down at her body, the sight of her exposed skin still took his breath away, and she was as beautiful as he remembered, as beautiful as she was in his fantasies.

He smiled. His fingers played with the waistband of her skirt, itching to release it and let it fall to the floor.

They stood still in front of each other, every ounce of her body aching for him. She would have thought, with a sexual tension like the one sizzling through the room right now, the sex couldn't come sooner, or be more heated and furious. But here they stood, simply staring at each other, each reveling in the sight of the other's exposed chest. The flames cast a golden light over their skin.

A sudden stillness weaved over the room; it was almost like every part of the room was holding its breath, just waiting for the final drop that would cause the former lovers to fall back into each others arms. Even the two of them seemed to be holding their breaths, waiting…

Gibbs' hands drifted down her back, finding the zipper of her skirt. It fell to the floor in a ripple of fabric. Along with her panties. She gasped as his cool hands rummaged over her hips. She furiously tugged at the buckle of his belt, her lip caught between her teeth as her fingers were too out of control to be able to unbuckle a simple belt. He smiled, knowing exactly how she felt, and removed her hands from him. She watched as he hurriedly unbuckled his pants, and pushed everything down his hips. Her mouth went dry, her knees almost buckling as he exposed himself.

"Happy, now, Jen?" he grinned as she stepped up against him.

"No way in hell," she mumbled, her voice husky, and when feeling his hardness press against her hips, her knees did buckle, and she fell heavily against him. He lost his balance, and they tumbled down onto her desk, her on top.

"Well, whatever works," he said, and before she could reply, he reclaimed her mouth with his. She found she wasn't nearly strong enough to resist. His hands roamed over her body, gripping at her skin, slipping up her back to undo the clasp of her bra, tossing it across the room. His kissed down her throat, her collarbone, chest and finally finding her breasts. His tongue ran over and around her pebbled nipples, suckling her hard, causing a low moan to escape from the back of her throat. As she was still lost in the way he was treating her breasts, she barely felt his hands gripping her hips, not until he roughly lowered her onto him, taking him deep inside her. She arched her back, away from his grinning mouth. She gasped as heat rushed through her veins at the sensation of him inside her. She glanced down at him, seeing his eyes darkened with lust, she grinned wickedly as she realized she now had complete control over him.

He was still inside her, but she wasn't moving. Instead, she leaned down to leave heated, open-mouthed kisses all over his chest. She felt him trying to arch his hips against hers, slipping her hand down between them stilled his attempts. For the moment.

She reclaimed his mouth, kissing him deeply, at the same time beginning to move her hips slowly over his. His fingers dug deep into her hips, trying to speed up their pace. She broke free from the kiss, bending her head down to his ear.

"Tell me what you want, Jethro," she breathed, catching his earlobe between her teeth. He held her head down against his shoulder, still trying to get her to move down onto him.

"You know what I want," he breathed back when realizing it didn't work. He would have to plead.

"Tell me!"

He stared up into her eyes, her hips still closed around him.

"You. Moving. Now!" he demanded, and with a smirk, she sat up, placing her hands on either side of his body, rose herself up slightly, and thrust down, taking him deep inside her one more time. They moaned in unison. She kept moving, kept taking him deeper and deeper into her. She arched her back, closed her eyes as sweat trickled down her body. He forced his eyes to stay open, wanting to watch her like this. Sweaty. Flustered. Aroused. All because of him.

He though she was still moving too slowly, it worried him that he could never seem to get enough of her, his hands roamed every inch of her body, his mouth tasted every skin cell, couldn't get over the way their bodies still fit so perfectly together, even after all these years.

His hands wound around her back, holding her close as he flipped them over, placing her back against the smooth surface of the desk, now slightly damp from his sweat. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, desperate to pull him down, deeper, harder.

She wasn't surprised that he had taken control, though knowing that she would be expecting a far more fastened pace now. Not that she minded, of course, but she was feeling slightly exasperated that she hadn't been allowed to show him what she could do to him.

What did surprise her, however, was when he suddenly reached out his hand for the forgotten glass of bourbon from earlier. She watched, her eyes widening as he tipped the glass, pouring some of the liquid down on her chest. It burned her skin, trickling down between her breasts and she arched her back slightly as he followed its path with his mouth, licking up the liquid, it mixed with the natural sweet taste of her skin and the salty taste of her sweat, creating an unique combination that made him almost dizzy, making him crave her even more.

He increased his pace, thrusting in and out of her with renewed force, her moans and scratching nails just encouraging him. Beads of sweat dropped from his forehead and down onto her chest. If he hadn't been too lost inside her, he would gladly have closed his mouth around them. All he could focus on for the moment was her mouth capturing his, and the way their hips moved, crashing down against the table as he thrust as if his life depended on it.

Her mouth moved from his, taking his nipple into her mouth, stroking her tongue over it, she heard the legs of her desk squeak underneath their moving bodies, or if it was the floor that protested, she did not know.

His rhythm was fierce, heated and demanding. She felt herself slipping closer and closer to the edge, telling from the change in his breathing he was too. He increased their pace one more step, and she immediately felt her muscles clench around him, release washing over her, at the same time as he spilled his hot liquid into her, causing them both to scream out loud, as their orgasms took them to a level they weren't even sure was possible.

He collapsed heavily onto her, her small hands winding around his neck, holding him close to her sweaty body, they both breathing heavily, trying to regain their ability to speak. She placed a quick kiss onto his shoulder, coming to the conclusion speaking was unnecessary; as she could convey everything she wanted to say to him in a simple kiss.

When he thought he'd recovered enough to trust his legs to carry him, and her, he slipped off her and planted his feet on the carpet, wrapping his arms around her small body, lifting her up into his arms. She let a hoarse giggle escape her lips as he carried her through the study, laying her down onto the couch. She looked up sleepily at him, her eyes pleading him to come join her, as he couldn't possibly be thinking about leaving her now, not when he'd just made love to her they way he had.

Nothing in his expression gave any indication he was going to leave. He reached for the blanket resting on the arm of the couch as he lay down beside her. She cuddled up against his side, placing her head on his chest, his heart beating steadily underneath her. He wrapped the blanket tightly around their warm bodies, feeling her coming closer. She rested her head on his arm. He bent down to give her a deep kiss, not able to find words to tell her how much she meant to him. He knew she understood.

She smiled, couldn't stop smiling, even though she was exhausted, and all too quickly slipping off to sleep, she had a hard time to stop smiling as she felt so damn satisfied. So damn safe. So damn happy that she once again lay in his arms, inhaling his scent and listening to the sound of his breathing as she drifted off into a deep slumber, knowing she'd fall asleep and wake up in his arms.

He felt her relaxing in his arms, knowing she was asleep. His favorite moment, besides what had just happened on her desk, was to watch her sleep after having made love to her. The expression on her face, the knowledge he'd put it there, was more than a little precious to him. He cast one last glance at the desk, smiling as he knew neither he nor she would be able to look at it from now on, without thinking about their heated reunion. Though the last thing he saw was the still smile playing on her lips, even in sleep. He placed a soft kiss to her temple, before hugging her closer, shutting his eyes, and joining her in sleep. He slipped his hand over hers, entwining his fingers with her, completing their reunion.

**The End**


End file.
